


Keep Watch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gendry reluctantly agrees to be her partner with the nightly bathroom breaks.





	Keep Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone makes taking a piss look so easy. It must be easy having a cock to pull out, though Gendry would flush red and order her to hush. Making him keep watch is already a big deal. 

"Would you hurry up?" Gendry punctuates his impatience with a lengthy yawn. "Why do you always wait so late to piss?" 

Arya fumbles with her pants, scanning for a suitable place. This would be so much easier with a chamber pot or cock. It'll be worse to wait until morning with everyone else needing the bathroom.

Finally she spots a suitable place, making a show of sighing and wiggling her pants down. Noise hardly matters this far away from camp. 

"Tomorrow you piss before bed."


End file.
